neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Ultimate Digimon (Me-R)
NeoDevimon NeoDevimon is an artificial Fallen Angel Digimon based on Devimon. The mask he wears is said to be overflowing with his own powers, and is worn to control them so that he faithfully follow his masters' orders. He is the perfect soldier, cold, and devoid of any emotion. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks * Stun Claw: A shock-filled scratch attack. * Guilty Claw: A more powerful version of Devimon's Death Claw. * Deep Sorrow Okuwamon Okuwamon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . Okuwamon can dig underground in order to ambush enemies, and its antenna has radar capabilities. It has a rough and violent personality, and is a rival to MegaKabuterimon. Digimon Adventure 02 Okuwamon was made from ten Control Spires by Arukenimon in order to stop the DigiDestined from reaching the reactor in the base of the Digimon Emperor. Okuwamon easily defeated Ankylomon, Aquilamon, Angemon and Nefertimon, but was defeated when ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved to Paildramon. A larger Okuwamon was seen in New York being herded to Central Park. Another Okuwamon was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers An Okuwamon was seen through the portal in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Data Squad An Okuwamon can be seen in the title sequence. Three Okuwamon were recruited by Gotsumon to destroy Ikuto Noguchi. Two of them were destroyed by RiseGreymon and Lilamon, while Gotsumon escaped on the third. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 After Tai meets Rei, they are attacked by an Okuwamon under the command of Daemon. It captures Rei and threatens to kill her if Zeromaru attacks. However, Zeromaru is able to destroy the Okuwamon and rescue Rei. Before the Okuwamon dies, it reveals that Neo is alive, and that the Super-Ultimate Digimon will hatch soon. Digimon World 2 Okuwamon digivolves from Flymon and Kuwagamon, and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon or Diaboromon. Digimon World DS Okuwamon digivolves from Kuwagamon, and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon. An Okuwamon serves as an opponent in HerculesKabuterimon's quest. Attacks * Double Scissor Claw (Scissor Arms Omega): Slashes enemies with his sharp claws. * Destructive Impulse (破壊の衝動) * Beetle Horn Attack Variations / Subspecies * Okuwamon X Orochimon Orochimon is a Demon Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythical . Orochimon is an ancient Digimon that used to rampage across the Digital World, until it was sealed by an "existence" that harmonized the area so that Orochimon couldn't annihilate it. Seven of Orochimon's eight heads are expendable, but the black head is not. Digimon Tamers Attacks * Ame no Murakumo Ame no Murakumo is the name of the legendary Kusanagi sword.: Uses his tail-tip to slash the enemy like a blade. * Sake Breath * Inferno Blast: Shoots a huge wave of fire from the center head's mouth. Paildramon Paildramon is a Dragon Man Digimon. As the DNA-digivolution of ExVeemon and Stingmon, his body combines the features and attributes of their bodies, such as ExVeemon's wings, legs, and tail, and Stingmon's hands and body. Digimon Adventure 02 Attacks * Desperado Blaster: Fires energy bullets from the weapons on his hips. * Cable Catcher (Esgreamer): Fires off its claws and binds his enemy like wires. * Sting Strike : Attacks with the spikes on its arms. Pajiramon Pajiramon is one of the Twelve Devas. She is the Sheep Deva, and serves the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. Digimon Tamers Attacks * Treasure Bow: Shots of double-edged golden arrows. * Vafunijuvara (ヴァフニジュヴァーラ) * Thunder Stomp: Incessant hoof stamping that causes great physical damage. * Lullaby Bleat: Loud bleat voice that lulls targets in range to sleep. Pandamon Pandamon is a Puppet Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Panda. Pandamon is a rare Digimon that likes to act like a loner, but it secretly envies Monzaemon's popularity. Digimon Frontier In Island of Misfit Boys, a Pandamon helps Takuya and Koji infiltrate the castle where WaruMonzaemon is holding Tommy. After the ShadowToyAgumon who controlled WaruMonzaemon are defeated and reverted to ToyAgumon, Pandamon tells the boys that they had offered to fly the boys back to the rest of the DigiDestined. Some Pandamon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both of the DigiDestined's visits. One of them was unable to help Koji find the Toucanmon and the boys' D-Tectors. Digimon Data Squad A Pandamon was among the many Digimon seen in the Holy Capital's Arena. Some of them were at Baronmon's assembly. Digimon World DS Pandamon appears in Sheer Valley, struggling with a "difficult" question that the player can answer for it. It held the Digi-Egg of Miracles, needed to get into the Chrome Mine, but it was stolen by PlatinumSukamon, and replaced with the fake "Digi-Eff of Miracles". Attacks * Animal Nails: Scratches enemies with very sharp nails. * Bamboo Punch (笹パンチ Bamboo-leaf Punch): A punch attack. * Panda Pummel (掌打 Palm Hit) : Pandamon gains power and tackles enemies with great force. Parrotmon Parrotmon is a Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Parrot. It has a Holy Ring on its arm. Digimon Adventure (Digimon: The Movie) Four years before the events of Digimon Adventure, a Parrotmon appears in Highton View Terrace, causing a lot of damage. It battles the Greymon that Tai and Kari had befriended, but both Digimon are drawn back into the Digital World before the battle finishes. Digimon Adventure Parrotmon is featured in flashbacks about the events of the first movie, and the fight is identified by a being possessing Kari as what identified the children as DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure 02 A Parrotmon is among the Digimon being herded to Central Park. A Parrotmon was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier A Parrotmon was the guardian of Sakkakumon's Thunder Sphere and was defeated by Agunimon. Digimon World DS Parrotmon can digivolve to Eaglemon. Parrotmon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Attacks * Sonic Destroyer (Mjolnir Thunder): Emits electricity from the two feathers on his head. * Static Destroyer (Sonic Destroyer): Sends out a blue blast of energy from his mouth. * Bird Claw: Attacks with his talons. Persiamon Persiamon is a Beast Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Egyptian goddess Bastet (In English, she is named after the Persian Cat). She is called the Goddess of Cats, and she can control opponents using her jewelry and the eyes in her hands. She is flashy but shy, and has a strong rivalry with Nefertimon. Digimon World 3 Persiamon is a Digimon used by the GameMaster. Attacks * Helter Skelter: Uses belly dancing to confuse her enemies. In Digimon World 3 it returns any Digimon to Rookie level. * Vampire Wave (Vampire Dance) Phantomon Phantomon is a Ghost Digimon whose design is derived from the Grim Reaper. It wields a chain sickle that can cut and tear out souls. The true shape under its cloth is unknown, but it is said that it is a portal that leads to another dimension's Digital World. Those who are about to die are reflected in the eyeball-shaped crystal around its neck, and those who Phantomon graps are unable to survive.Bokomon: Phantomon always carry a scythe and know how to use them. They wear crystals around their necks which give them clairvoyant power, and they're just dying to see into the future to see who their next victim will be. Digimon Adventure A Phantomon was first seen as a henchman of Myotismon and was briefly seen as the driver of Myotismon's carriage. One of his tasks was to lead the Bakemon during the invasion of the Real World, and it was him who ended the DigiDestineds' plan to immobilize the Bakemon. Phantomon also defeated Greymon and later attacked Matt and Sora with Tuskmon and Snimon who then fought against Garudamon and Garurumon. When Kari revealed to be the 8th DigiDestined, it was Phantomon who captured and brought her to Myotismon when she surrendered to him. However, he was forced to back off when Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon and was finally destroyed by the mere blast from Angemon's Hand of Fate attack, which was aimed at Myotismon who was brought to his knees in pain from the attack when the ultimate's powers were unable to make any effect. Digimon Adventure 02 A Phantomon was among the many Digimon that crashed Matt's concert. He fell under the spell of Halsemon and was sent back to the DigiWorld. Digimon Tamers A Phantomon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. Digimon Frontier Some Phantomon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village, the Autumn Leaf Fair and the Great Trailmon race. Two Phantomon were servants of Cherubimon and guarded the entrance to the Rose Morning Star. When the DigiDestined digivolved, the Phantomon quickly captured the children until only Loewemon was left. When the Phantomon tried to capture him, he jumped away in time and the two Phantomon crushed together and he then hit them with his Shadow Lance attack. This caused their D-code to appear which was then scanned and thus purified by Lowemon. Digimon World 2 Phantomon digivolves from Bakemon and Soulmon, and can digivolve further into Piedmon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Phantomon belongs to the Dark card group and has 1100HP, circle attack 600, triangle attack 400 and eat-up HP cross attack 300. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Phantomon appears in Rumble Arena 2 as a special summonable character to cause mayhem during battles. He appears as a special tool called "Summon Phantomon". Phantomon materialises and chases all the players, including the user, and kills them with a one-hit KO of his scythe. He teleports around occasionally before eventually disappearing. He is one of the most useful of the game's power-ups and its very common and dangerous. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Phantomon can be found in Triller Ruins Attacks * Shadow Scythe (Soul Chopper): Slashes enemies with his golden sickle. * Father Time (死の宣告 Death Sentence): Temporarily makes his enemies old and weak. * Magical Game (Diabolic Star) Phelesmon Phelesmon is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from Mephistopheles, the devil from the German tale of Faust. Phelesmon shares it's name origin with Mephistomon. Phelesmon is known for being willing to grant wishes, in exchange for souls. Attacks *'Demon's Shout': Screams a large wave of energy. *'Black Statue': Traps the enemy in a black statue shaped like an all black VenomMyotismon. Piximon Piximon is a Fairy Digimon whose English name and design are derived from the mythological Pixie. Tentomon at one point misidentifies it as Pikamon. Though Piximon is small, it is very powerful, and it has the ability to seal an opponent's powers. It loves to make mischief, and its spear, "Fairy Tale", can "go wild", allowing it to use its powers in any computer. Because they manipulate the programming language of another dimension, its powers seem like a wizard's magic. Digimon Adventure Digimon Frontier A Piximon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad Some Piximon work for Baronmon in the Holy Capital. After Kurata's Gizmon army attacks, some of them are deleted. Their fate after ElDoradimon is destroyed in the Real World is not mentioned, but one is found and destroyed by a Gizmon XT just before Marcus and ShineGreymon's fight against Thomas and MirageGaogamon. Digimon Next Piximon is the general overseer in the Digital World. He is the one who opposes Barbamon and thus calls a human to the Digital World to fight him. However, he is badly hurt by a Sealsdramon. He was the original holder of the Holy Digi-Memory Digimon World Piximon appears very rarely in Tropical Forest. Digimon World 2 Piximon digivolves from Kokatorimon or Akatorimon, and can digivolve to Gryphonmon. Digimon World DS Piximon digivolves from Unimon, and can digivolve into Jijimon or Babamon. It can also be found in the Sky Palace. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Piximon digivolves from Unimon, and can digivolve further into Jijimon. Digimon Racing Piximon are obstacles in the Swamp Bog track that can stop you completely. Digimon Digital Card Battle Piximon appears in Steep Road's Battle Cafe after you have beaten Piedmon. Piximon belongs to the Nature card group. Attacks * Pixi Bomb (Bit Bomb): He draws a magic symbol of a triangle in a circle on the ground, which emits a puff of gas to reveal a bat like bomb. * Magical Tail (Fairy Tail): Stabs with his pike. * Pixie Portal (Transfer): Spins his spear and a portal then appears. It leads to various places. In the anime he leads the team into a jungle. Pumpkinmon Pumpkinmon is an Ultimate Level Puppet Digimon with a pumpkin head. He is known as Pumpmon in Japan. He can throw his axe at his enemy. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers A Pumpkinmon was among the frozen Digimon in IceDevimon's collection. Digimon Frontier Some Pumpkinmon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. Some were accompanying some Gotsumon. Digimon Data Squad Some Pumpkinmon reside in the Holy Capital. They bounded Masaru Daimon, Agumon, Tohma H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda, and Lalamon. One Pumpkinmon serves as Baronmon's right hand Digimon. When it came to Akihiro Kurata's next attack, some Pumpkinmon were seen at Baromon's assembly. When ElDoradimon was brought to the Digital World, two Pumpkinmon used their attacks on the Gizmon XT causing them to destroy each other. What happened to the Pumpkinmon after the Holy Capital was destroyed remains a mystery. One was also seen in a stasis tube when Karuta was going to operate on Toumas sister Relena. Digimon World 2 Pumpkinmon digivolves from Togemon and Yanmamon, and can digivolve further to Rosemon. Attacks * Trick or Treat: Causes a big pumpkin to appear over the enemy and crush it. * Pumpkinmon Power: Throws pumpkins at his enemy. Qilinmon Qilinmon is an Exalted Beast Digimon, the Ultimate form of Kudamon. He is based on the Chinese Qilin (Kirin in Japanese), a creature that resembles a Unicorn. Qilinmon is said to be an ancient Digimon born at the time of the Digital World's creation, and it is told in legend to be equal in power to a Mega-level. While he is a Digimon with powerful might, he strongly detests conflict and follows the principle of never taking a life (in a senseless way). He has a deeply benevolent personality and loves all those who inhabit the Digital World, but he is said to inflict merciless punishment on those who perform senseless killings. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World DS Qilinmon (called Tyilinmon in Digimon World DS) digivolves from Reppamon, and can digivolve further into Sleipmon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Qilinmon digivolves from Reppamon, and can further digivolve into Sleipmon. Attacks * Shippuu Tenshou Ken (疾風天翔剣 Hurricane Soaring Sword): Pierces enemies with the horn on his head. * Jinsoku no Kokoroe (迅速の心得 Knowledge of Swift): Creates an afterimage to distract opponents. * Kaishin no Hadou (改心の波動 Wave of Reform): Releases aura, flaps his wings and leads the opponent into holiness. Rapidmon Rapidmon is a Cyborg Digimon, the Ultimate form of Terriermon. He is not to be confused with Rapidmon (Armor), his counterpart who digivolves from Terriermon through the Digi-egg of Destiny. Digimon Tamers Digital Monsters: D-Project Rapidmon digivolves from Gargomon, and can digivolve into MegaGargomon. Digimon World DS Rapidmon digivolves from Gargomon, and can digivolve into MegaGargomon or SaberLeomon. Rapidmon also appears at the Tropical Isles. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Rapidmon digivolves from Gargomon, and can digivolve further into MegaGargomon. Attacks * Rapid Fire: Fires powerful missiles from his arm cannons. * Tri-Beam (Golden Triangle): Forms an energy triangle in a formation and fires a laser from it. Twin Attacks * Trinity Force (Trinity Burst): A combined attack with WarGrowlmon and Taomon. This attack turns all three Digimon into crystal and then a giant phoenix beam. Variations / Subspecies * Rapidmon (Armor) / BlackRapidmon RiseGreymon RiseGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon who has mechanized more than half of his body. He flies across the sky and defeats the enemy despite his lumbering big body. It is said that the offensive abilities produced when he fires the huge revolver on his left arm is akin to a nuclear warhead. In addition, the barrel is made from Chrome-Digizoid so that it can produce powers itself. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World DS RiseGreymon digivolves from GeoGreymon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk RiseGreymon digivolves from GeoGreymon, and can further digivolve into ShineGreymon, or DotShineGreymon. Digimon World Data Squad RiseGreymon is an unlockable digivolution. Attacks *'Trident Revolver': Fires three bullets from his revolver. *'Rising Destroyer': Fires a barrage of beams from the ten guns on his wings and the two on his chest. *'Solid Strike': Charges at his enemies using his revolver to deliver a finishing blow. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Barrel Smash': Uses his revolver's barrel to attack. *'Barrel Blow': A stronger version of Barrel Smash. *'Heavy Barrel': A full-power version of Barrel Smash. RookChessmon RookChessmon is a Puppet Digimon, the Ultimate form of PawnChessmon Black. It is called RookChessmon Black in the card game. It is noticed that RookChessmon White may be released in the future, as KingChessmon can be digivolved from a RookChessmon White in the card game. RookChessmon has a strong iron-wall defense. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Dawn/Dusk RookChessmon digivolves from KnightChessmon black and can further digivolve into QueenChessmon. Attacks * Rook Gattling: Rapid fire with gattling guns from its head, arms and chest. * Castle Wall: Creates a screen of energy to protect itself. * Strong Fold References Category:Digimon by level